


1-800-did-I-ask

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Texting, implied nonbinary!lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>johnn: just found alex asleep at his desk</p><p>johnn: he's so cute</p><p>johnn: I love him</p><p>laf: if you don't get pictures I'm breaking up with you</p><p>johnn: lmao I already have 102 do you need more</p><p>laf: probably</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-800-did-I-ask

**laf** : SO I TOLD G. WASH ABT US

 **johnn** : WHAT HAPPENED

 **little lion** : IS HF MAD

 **more like HUNKules** : TELL HIM THAT ILL MAKE HIM A NEW HAT

 **laf** : HE TOLD ME TO WARN YOU THREE THAT IF YOU EVER HURT ME THAT YOU'LL HAVE TO ANSWER TO HIM

 **laf** : AND THAT HE'LL TAKE THE HAT

 **johnn** : HE IS OUR BOSS

 **johnn** : WE ALREADY ANSWER TO HIM

 **johnn** : but on the other hand we're happy that he approves of us god bless

 **laf** : he is going to be watching us even more closely now at work

 **little lion** : I guess that means no more making out in the broom closet

 **johnn** : maybe now I can finally get some work done at my actual job

 **little lion** : don't act like you haven't pitched the idea close to half of the time john

 **johnn:**  don't drag me like this alex 

* * *

 **little lion** : G wash just caught me making out with laf in the closet

 **more like HUNKules** : I thought we agreed not to do that anymore

 **little lion** : we did but then they showed up wearing The Skirt

 **little lion** : the red one with the slit up the side even though its freezing

 **more like HUNKules** : Where is laf right now

 **laf** : me and ALEX are both still in the closet

 **laf** : figuratively of course

 **more like HUNKules** : I'll be there in five

 **little lion** : you don't even work here

 **johnn** : I'd go but that closet will not fit all of us

 **little lion** : it doesn't even fit two of us

 **johnn** : G wash just came into my office to check that I wasn't ""slacking off""

 **little lion** : goT T A Z AYN

* * *

 **johnn** : just found alex asleep at his desk

 **johnn** : he's so cute

 **johnn** : I love him

 **laf** : if you don't get pictures I'm breaking up with you

 **johnn** : lmao I already have 102 do you need more

 **laf** : probably

* * *

 **little lion** : while I understand that you guys didn't want to wake me because sleep isn't something I do often

 **little lion** : yOU DIDNT NEED TO LEAVE ME IN THE BUILDING AFTER HOURS

 **little lion** : IM TRAPPED IN

 **little lion** : ILL STARVE IN HERE

 **little lion** : I ONLY HAVE AN EXPIRED GRANOLA BAR

 **little lion** : ITS BEEN AN HONOR TO BE LOVED BY YOU ALL

 **little lion** : TELL G WASH THAT ITS BEEN GREAT TO WORK FOR HIM

 **johnn** : we are outside alex

 **more like HUNKules** : We can see your shadow from your office

 **more like HUNKules** : Why are you lying flat on your desk

 **little lion** : it was my way of accepting death

 **johnn** : babe

* * *

 **laf** : can someone please explain to me why I just found the four plastic halloween skeletons in our bed

 **johnn** : they're us

 **laf** : why did you move them from the living room

 **johnn** : it's christmas

 **johnn** : they have santa hats now

 **laf** : it is november 1

 **little lion** : ITS BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE CHRISTMAS

 **johnn** : EVERYWHERE YOU GO

 **more like HUNKules** : THERES A TREE IN THE GRAND HOTEL

 **laf** : End This

* * *

 **laf** : I don't understand thanksgiving

 **johnn** : it's a white mans holiday

 **laf** : I

 **laf** : that makes sense

* * *

 **johnn** : HAPPY WHITE MANS HOLIDAY

 **more like HUNKules** : We are in bed next you

 **johnn** : I can't just yell happy white man's holiday next to you can I

 **more like HUNKules** : as long as you're the one cooking the turkey today I could honestly care less what you yell in bed

 **johnn** : ;^)))

 **johnn** : ;^)))))

 **johnn** : ;^))))))))))

 **johnn** : ;^))))))))))))))

 **johnn** : ;^))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **more like HUNKules** : stoP

 **laf** : why are we celebrating thanksgiving

 **johnn** : becaUSE HERCULES IS HERE ON A HOLIDAY WHICH NEVER HAPPENS SO WE ARE CELEBRATING

 **more like HUNKules** : sORRY

* * *

 **more like HUNKules** : I ist really love you gus aslot haji uou

 **johnn** : how drunk did you get him laf

 **laf** : not tjay drnk jonh dont yoji turst em

 **johnn** : alex is still working late so I'm going to have to pick you up by myself aren't I

 **johnn** : I'm the shortest one out of all of us why does this happen

 **laf** : plasee

 **johnn** : I'm leaving now

 **more like HUNKules** : We lpve ypo jphn

 **johnn** : yeah yeah

 **johnn** : love you too

* * *

 **little lion** : HERCULES WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO HOME FOR CHRISTMAS

 **johnn** : WE'RE HAVING A CHRISTMAS MOVIE MARATHON TONIGHT YOURE MISSING OUT

 **more like HUNKules** : I miss you guys so much

 **laf** : we miss you too mon cher

 **more like HUNKules** : My mother asked me how "my friends" were doing and she doesn't understand why I started laughing

 **johnn** : saY HI TO THFM FROM 1/3 OF YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHERS

 **little lion** : 2/3

 **laf** : 3/3

 **more like HUNKules** : SHE READ THE MESSAGES OVER MY SHOULDER

 **more like HUNKules** : "1/3? What is he talking about Hercules???" FUCKFK

 **johnn** : SORRY

 **more like HUNKules** : "I'm dating three people mom"  
"like...cheating?"  
"nO, they know about each other. we're all dating each other"  
"wait are you talking about those three that you were practically texting day and night last time you came to visit and we had to take your phone away to get you to talk to us"  
"yeah"  
"I like them! You should have brought them home with you this year"

 **johnn** : YEAH HERCULES

 **little lion** : DONT LISTEN TO JOHN HES JUST MAD BECAUSE YOU STOLE HIS LIGHT UP CHRISTMAS SOCKS AND HE WANTED TO WEAR THEM TODAY

 **johnn** : thAT AND THE FACT THAT YOU ALWAYS SLEEP ON THE END OF THE BED AND MY BACK WAS COLD THE WHOLE NIGHT BECAUSE SOMEBODY INSISTED ON SLEEPING IN THE MIDDLE

 **little lion** : I AM FROM THE WEST INDES I CANT AFFORD TO BE COLD

 **laf** : you wouldnt have been so cold if you covered yourself to the shoulders instead of leaving the blankets around your waist

 **johnn** : DONT INSULT ME LIKE THIS

 **laf** : REPENT FOR YOUR SINS

 **more like HUNKules** : I'll be back in bed with you guys before New Years

 **johnn** : GOD BLESS

 **laf** : in all honesty, merry Christmas hercules, we love you

 **johnn** : WE LOVE YOU HERCULES

 **little lion** : LOVE YOU

 **more like HUNKules** : Merry christmas

 **more like HUNKules** : love you guys too

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to read a short thing about Lafayette telling George and Martha about the ot4 then go here 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6261697


End file.
